Archangel
!!!!!!! CONTAINS MENTIONS OF MENTAL ILLNESS AND EATING DISORDERS !!!!!!! I’m dumb teen boy ''I eat sticks and rocks and mud ''I don’t care about the government ''And I really need a hug Appearance Perhaps the best way descibe Archangel is the fact that he is always gleaming. He has pure white scales, that glint and gleam-they have a certain iridescent look to them, like a pretty dragonfly. He is handsome in a sort of pretty-boy way-the fact that Arch has not a scratch or blemish on his scales helps. His eyes are a startling violet, and a small splattering of red-orange scales rests on inside of his arms, hidden from view. His scales are interspersed with more translucent scales that barely look different. These scales can light up, burn cannot be used to make decipherable words in Aquatic, though he can control the lighting of the scales. Arch’s body, in general, is long and lanky like his SkyWing side, with an extremely long tail and massive wings. He is affected by leucism, and because of that, he easily catches ill and has come within death several times from normally harmless illnesses, such as the flu or even a common cold. His most defined muscles are around his wings and back legs, and his front legs are tiny in comparison. His neck is held more SeaWing-like and close to the ground, though eh holds it up higher than what is comfortable to seem taller. His scales are mostly SkyWing and SeaWing, almost perfectly SkyWing other than oddly curved scales in general. He has a spiky, wavy ruff of spines, and down his back and belly are many, many spikes, with whitish webbing between them near the bases, easily broken. He can somewhat control where these spikes are-Archangel is known to raise them more upright when frightened. Archangel’s face is curved, and his horns are wavy. His teeth are perfectly white, and his eyes are foreward-facing, like all dragon’s. His face is generally handsome and elegant, but the holes from malnourishment are obvious when you get close enough. His spines, horns, and claws are a burnished ivory color, and his claws are shorter than normal, and he generally files the tips to make sure they don’t cut someone. The inside of his mouth is a light reddish, though some pigment is still missing. I feel stupid (stupid) ''Ugly (ugly) ''Pretend it doesn't bother me ''I'm not very strong but ''I'll f*** you up if you're mean to bugs Personality Arch, or Bolt as he is known, is a whirl of toxic masculinity. He represses his emotions to seem cool, and his two highest priorities are 1:Win, and 2:Get girls. Or at least he thinks so. He is ruthlessly competitive, uncaring of other’s feelings, and mocking at times. He speaks with a deeper voice most of the time, and doesn’t really know how to make a non-superficial relationship. He is lewd, struts every success, and his ego is massive, but fragile. Bolt boasts easily about any small victory and sees most dragons beneath him. Too bad it’s mostly an shell. Arch is nerdy and knows a massive amount about animal species. If he had followed what he truly wanted to do, Arch would have become a zoologist, and has a special talent with animals. He has an odd calmness and happiness about animals, and he really relaxes, and is very at home even with the largest tarantula. Normally, Arch walks with his head up and goggles on, strutting about and wings quite open. Arch talks in a rough accent, and uses improper grammar often (ain’t, y’all) and can easily fit in with a farmer or rancher. His ego is rather massive, and thinks of himself of the best of the best, the fastest and most agile out there. His self-worth is based on the affections and attention of those around him, and without that, Bolt feels....empty. He is very touch-starved and sometimes just wishes that someone would just hug him, but then reminds himself that would be weak and he couldn’t have that. He’s very lonely most of the time and wishes he had one friend that really cared about him. Bolt sometimes still falls back to not eating for weeks of months at a time, or splurging and making himself throw it all up. But he’s working on it and getting help when he can, though it can get overwhelming at times. '' Don't mess with me, I'm a big boy now and I'm very scary I punch my walls, stay out at night, and I do karate ''Don't message me 'cause I won't reply, I wanna make you cry ''Ain't that how its s'posed to be? Though it isn't me ''Boys will be bugs right? History Archangel was born to a Sea/Ice hybrid father and SkyWing mother, Oriole. They lived in the north SkyWing kingdom, and the climate was cold and unforgiving, and other than the farm they lived on, very few dragons made their homes there. Arch was much-loved, and his siblings were born soon after. The twins were only a year younger, and he doted on them endlessly and helped his mother and father care about them. Until then, they had been homeschooled, so he was rather painfully shy and found his most happy moments when feeding his pet leeches and making friends with a whole murder of crows and feeding them pieces of his lunch. The little white dragonet learned to fly extremely early, at about two months old, just so that he could fly with his beloved avian companions. They were known to perch on him and not steal from his familily’s fields, and they were quite intelligent. Arch was still called Arch most of the time, and his parents liked to call him ‘Disco’ for his randomly flashing lights. When he was exactly one, during his birthday party, a couple of 6-year-olds found a worm and kept poking it with their claws. As Arch rushed to save it, he lashed his whip-thin tail and caused a large abrasion down one’s side and tail. Immediately, she was rushed to the doctor, but was left with a long scar down her side for he rest of her life. Archangel felt terrible for hurting the dragonet, and became quite reclusive. Arlund this time, his mother, Oriole, and his father, Surf, were fighting quite often and seemed unhappy. This was becuase Oriole became greedy for riches and when the crop didn’t do well that year...she was done. She gave up her life as a farmer and became a buisnessdragoness. Becuase she was gone so often, Arch blamed himself for her absence and for his father‘s deep depression soon after. The two-year old couldn’t fathom how Mommy wanted wealth for all of them and that she stjll cared. Oriole cared, in her own way. She never was quite an expressive dragoness, and due to this her firstborn was confused as to why Mommy didn’t kiss him on the head like Daddy or tuck him in. Finally, when he was three, Oriole just...full on left. Archangel was heartbroken, and Surf and the twins..devastated. Surf, even with his dragonet’s help, couldn’t work the farm alone and eventtually sold out and moved with his children to a larger city, wherin they would have to go to school and he would have to work a as a miner. After the move, Archangel lost his animal friends and was behind in his classes at school. But finally, when he turned about four, he had learned to toughen up and fit in with the rest of his rowdy, rambunctious classmates. He became a shadow of his open, kind and truthful self, and stopped kindly correcting the twins with their posture to slumping over himself. They lived barely outside the slums and Surf worked himself to sleep every night, and though he cared about his children, he was tired and overworked, and failed to be an adequate parent. Therefore, all three siblings ran mostly wild, stealing (for the twins) and for Archangel, who had aquried the nickname ‘Bolt’ for his speed, robbery and violence. When he turned five, Bolt was sent to a prep school to get his grades up. He never cared much about his scores in school, so he barely passed normal classes. At the prepetory school, his life changed. He met a beautiful dragoness. His mates egged him on, but Bolt never found anything within himself that led to real attraction. But they still had a short romance that ended up with her smacking him in the face with a fish after he not even mockingly spat that he’d rather date her brother. He laughed it off, but Bolt was a more than a bit hurt. Bolt moped for a long while, and when he finally came out of it, he had a schoolboy crush on one of the new lower exchange students. He was so handsome, and-Bolt pushed away his feelings. He didn’t get it-his mates loved to admire the girls, but he couldn’t understand. Why couldn’t he just be normal?? Bolt flunked out of the prep school soon after that, devastating his father, who wanted his children to be educated. He stopped eating, going to bed and not waking up to go to school. His 6th birthday cake and went and he stayed locked away for a while. Bolt felt..sad. He blamed himself for his mother’s departure and their subsequent almost-poverty and ruining his fling with the dragoness. He woke up one day and saw the twins happily playing with their friends, and they brought back a poster. “Sign up for the Time Trial’s Team today!” it read in bold letters. Suddenly, Bolt was swept up as a projidy at 6 years old-fill of flying talent that needed refining. He slowly improved, and by the time he was 7, Bolt had beaten a Kingdom record. He found himself surrounded by fans and teammates just like his friends, and was recruited to the team. Clawball was simple to play-back legs catch and throw, wings keep you up and flying toward the emeny net. He had a natural affinity. As a renowned clawball player, Bolt still longs for friendship and love, and though his thousands of fans fill much of his time, his heart remains empty. He helped send his siblings into renowned colleges and his father lives in the lap of luxury. My mum told me that she's worried And I couldn't give a s*** I have friends who understand me Their names are spider, beetle, bee They don't say much but They have always listened to me Relationships Orbit: Archangel visited his home on a sports trip; and grew to know him a bit. He respects the dragon more than most, his oddness reminds Archangel of better times. He also loved the hybrid’s art and ended up buying a price of it to hang in his home. He probably has a little crush on Orbit as well but he does his best to suppress it. Surf: His father. He respects this dragon, burn not enough. Surf and Bolt have a loving but shaky relationship-Surf wants his son to be happy, but Bolt wants more and is greedy. They butt heads quite a bit. Oriole: His mother. Bolt hates her. She just left, and never looked back. Now, years later, she wants to be back in his life? No way. Bolt hadn’t forgiven his mother for leaving them and starting a new life. The Twins: His younger siblings. He is very protective of the two, even though they are bigger than he. They love their older brother but worry about him a lot of the time. And if you wanna cry ''Make sure that they never see it ''Or even better yet ''Block it out and never feel it Trivia *Bolt was originally going to be blue. *Arch has a pet jaguar, imported from the jungle. Its name is Simba. *His alignment is Neutral Good *Has one golden tooth in the back of his mouth from a street fight. It's getting cold down here underneath the weather ''I skipped class to sit with you ''I really like your spotty sweater, if ''Ladybugs are girls ''How do you make kids together? ''What's it like in a female world ''I bet it's just so much better Gallery Archangel0F7C7609-3B17-4AC4-ABB5-2F7B16526E80.jpeg veryaccurate.png Boys will be bugs, right? Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Hybrids